


Caught on the wrong foot

by KungfuChicken



Series: A quiet life [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungfuChicken/pseuds/KungfuChicken





	Caught on the wrong foot

Now that he knew all of Sandor Cleganes story, Elder Brother suspected he had been lucky that the man was wounded, weak and confined to bed when he had introduced himself. After having been told his saviors name, Clegane sat up so rapidly he almost fainted again. But then he had rallied, cursed and raged and thrown his water jar at him. And if Clegane had been able to get up, Elder Brother was sure he would have met a grisly end at the hands of a newly invigorated Hound then and there.  
No, in hindsight it hadn’t been the wisest choice to introduce himself with the words:”I am the Elder Brother.”


End file.
